Bringing Bucky Home
by Move-2-da-beat-femme
Summary: I don't even know. The idea went a bit differently in my mind, but I actually really like how this turned out. Please read and review. Constructive Criticism would be appreciated. Steve finally catches up to Bucky (and I added what happened later). I might make another chapter (to continue on the end). Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot...and the bar, and dead peoples.


_Steve had finally found him; he had finally caught up with Bucky at a bar in the middle of Nevada, a simple roadhouse set along a highway to allow long-distance drivers to settle down for a few minutes or a couple of hours to relax and unwind. After calling Sam to report his location and discovery, the soldier entered the building._

_ The first thing he noticed was the coppery and rotting scent lingering in the air. Many of the tables and chairs had been tipped over, a few even broken, and there were smears of red-brown along the walls, floor, and even bar-counter. Sitting at one of the few up-right tables was James Buchanan Barnes, head leaning on his flesh arm as he flicked bits of metal at something pinned to the wall. Once Steve's eyes adjusted to the light after being in the two a.m. shadows outside, he wished he hadn't entered the bar at all. Propped in the far corner where the bar met the wall were limp, bloody bodies, stacked upon each other in a crude pile. Bucky, eyes glazed over, was flicking pennies half-heartedly at a man who was somehow still alive, knives pinning him to the wall by his wrists and a pile of used up coins below him. The man's head lolled in Steve's direction and he opened his mouth._

_ "H-hel—"_

_ His plea was cut off with a wet gurgle as a penny imbedded itself into his throat. Steve quickly looked back to Bucky, who was on his feet and glaring at the dead man, his eyes suddenly cold and calculating._

_ "I told you to be _quiet_!" he hissed angrily, body tense and trembling; he practically collapsed back into his seat, head in his hands._

_ Swallowing thickly, Steve moved slowly towards his old friend, noting the gun in the other's pocket and hoping he could get out of this without too much harm coming to either man._

"Bucky! Get up," Steve called from outside his friend's door before heading to the kitchen.

A dull thump was heard, then silence, even as the long-haired brunet entered the kitchen as well, hair messy and dark bags under his eyes, a slight tremble in his muscles. It was a normal sight in the morning.

"You want coffee?" Captain America asked, smiling as a tired grunt was his reply. "So," he continued as Bucky pulled himself onto the counter, swinging his legs like a child, "I was thinking…I could maybe introduce you to the other Avengers." He noted how Bucky had gone still and hurriedly continued. "It was just a suggestion; you might be safer if I wasn't the only one here to help keep Hydra from you."

He turned to face his friend, handing the other a cup of coffee.

"…" Bucky didn't reply, sipping from the coffee before running a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes; Steve made a mental note to ask Bucky to get a haircut, or at least cut it enough to keep it from becoming too much longer. "Do you think they'll want to help me? …after what I've done…?"

"Of course," Steve answered immediately. "Bucky, what happened wasn't your fault." He didn't know why his friend was having such a hard time believing that. "You were being controlled. Natasha and Sam know that, and I'm sure the others will understand." Clint certainly would, seeing as he had been under another's control before.

They didn't speak more until they were finished with their coffee.

"Sure," Bucky suddenly said.

"What?" Steve asked.

"I said, 'sure', as in, 'I will give it a try'."

Bucky was suddenly enveloped in a crushing hug. "Thank you," Steve breathed. "Thank you so much, Bucky. You won't regret it." Bucky didn't return the hug, but Steve hadn't expected him too; one step at a time, and with Bucky agreeing to meet the other Avengers, they were already making great progress.

"Okay, go get ready," Steve said as he pulled away. "We'll leave as soon as you're ready."


End file.
